Girl With A Beautiful Smile
by animemanga1234567
Summary: Alice lived a happy life with her family, but one day a tragedy happenes and she loses her parents. She now lives with Dan and his parents. They become great friends over the years. 7 years after Alice came to live with Kuso's some new people move in next door. Some of Dan's old friends come back. Alice's life gets hard and difficult again, but she is not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story...yayy! :3**

**I've been working on this for a while now.**

**I really hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! :))**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Sad Past, Bright Future**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

It was beautiful sunny day with little breezes that blew every once in while. It was begging of spring, nature started awaking after long and cold winter, flowers bloomed, bugs flew from flower to flower, animals waking up from deep winter sleep. Spring was my favorite season. I lived in one part of the big Moscow city where poor people lived. I lived there with my parents. We didn't have much money and we were living in small house but still we were very happy.

It was early in the morning. I was in my room getting ready for school when my mother called me.

˝Come on, honey! You'll be late!˝

˝Coming mom!˝

˝I'm going to work. Be good in school. Bye.˝ She said and kissed me in the forehead.

˝Bye, mommy!˝ As my mother left the house I ate her breakfast and got ready for school.

After school I walked home. When I was almost home I saw smoke. I went closer and saw our house burning. In front of our house were a lot of fireman.

˝What happened? Why is my house on fire?˝

˝You live here little girl?˝ One of the fireman asked me. I nodded. He looked sad. Like he was feeling sorry for me. I knew something was wrong. Then I saw my father's car near.

˝Mister is there someone in the house? Were my parents in the house, when fire started?˝

˝Yes, they were.˝

˝Are they okay? Can I see them?˝ I asked.

˝I'm sorry kid but your parents didn't survive.˝ When he said that my eyes widened. It was like someone ripped my heart out and tore it into million little pieces. I suddenly felt saddnes, and tears started running down my face like river.

˝N…no…no! That's not true! They're not….no! Mommy! Daddy! NO! I DON'T BELIVE YOU! Where are my mommy and daddy? They're not dead! They promised they'd never leave me! They…No! I don't wanna be alone! No…˝I fell down on my knees and I just couldn't stop crying.

˝Calm down little one.˝ And suddenly I felt strong, warm yet gentle arms wrapped around me. I looked up with my wet, red eyes and saw that man. He had black hair and black eyes. He had glasses.

˝It's okay kid. You don't have to be alone. My wife and I have a son your age. How would you like to come live with me and my family?˝ A man asked me with gentle smile. I nodded.

And so he took me with him to Japan where he lives with his wife and son. Even though me and my parents are from Moscow they bury them here in Japan so they're closer to me.

When I entered the house I saw a women and a boy sitting and eating lunch.

˝This is your new home Alice. This is my wife Miyoko.˝ He pointed at brown haired woman with brown eyes. She was beautiful and she seemed nice and kind.

˝And that over there is my son. Dan.˝ I looked at the boy, he smiled at me.

˝Hello there, Alice.˝ She got up from the chair and came closer to me. She smiled. I could saw how their son looked a lot like his mother. They both had such beautiful smile. ˝Shinjiro told me you were coming so I prepared a room for you. I hope you'll enjoy staying here with us.˝ She said. ˝Would you like to eat something? Are you hungry?˝ She asked.

˝No.˝ I said quietly.

˝Hey! Would you like to come with me to the park?˝ Dan approached to me and smiled. I took a step back and hid behind Mr Shinjorio.

˝You don't have to be afraid, Alice. Go. Have fun.˝ Mr Shinjorio told me.

˝Just be careful you two. And Dan you watch out for Alice, okay?˝

˝Okay mom! C'mon Alice! Let's go!˝ He took my hand and pulled me with him.

We were in a park near his house. We sat on swing sets.

˝Why won't you smile, Alice?˝ He asked looking at me and I didn't know what to say. I lowered my head and I started crying when I remembered.

˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝

* * *

_Dan's POV_

˝Alice? Why are you crying?˝ I asked her, but she didn't answer. I haven't heard her talking since she got here. Maybe something bad happened to her.

˝Alice…please, say something.˝ I got up from swing-set and stood in front of her placing my arms on her shoulder. ˝Please?˝

She started raising her head, and she looked at me. Her big brown eyes were red from crying. She looked so sad and scared. I didn't know what to do.

Then suddenly she started talking.

˝I…I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly as she wiped out tears off of her face.

˝Why are you apologizing?˝ I asked her.

˝I'm sorry…I made you worried…I'm s…˝

˝Oh you don't have to apologize for that!˝ I smiled. And then happened something I still haven't seen, yet. She smiled. I finally seen her smiled. That was the firs time I seen her smiled and really hope it's not the last time. 'Cause she has such a beautiful smiled.

˝Wow.˝

˝W..what is it?˝ She asked me.

I said still smiling. Then I looked at her and saw her smile fading away as she just stood there looking at empty space like she was frozen.

* * *

_Alice's POV _

˝You have beautiful smile, you know that?˝ When he said that I froze. It reminded me of my parents.

_˝Alice, honey. Happy birthday.˝ My mom and said, both of them kissed me on cheek and gave me the present. I opened it and it was a stuffed toy I saw in store couple of weeks ago. The toy was a black dragon with three heads. _

_˝Thenk you so much, mommy, daddy. I love it! He's gonna be my best friend from now on!˝ I said and put a big smile on my face._

_˝Oh, honey. We're so glad you like it.˝ Mom said patting me on my head. ˝And we're always glad to that beautiful smile of yours.˝ She said smiling._

_˝Yeah. You have the most beautiful smile we have ever seen kiddo.˝ My dad said and smiled._

˝Alice? Alice…are you okay?˝ Dan called me couple of times and I snapped out of it and looked at him.

˝Uh. I'm sorry…I just…˝

˝You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't feel like it. But, whenever you need to talk just tell me. I'll be there for you. Just don't forget that Alice, okay?˝ Dan smiled placing one arm on my shoulder. I nodded.

I know we just met, but he was so kind to me ever since I came here. He's so warm and welcoming. And I have a feeling we're gonna get along great. And I think I can trust him.

˝C'mon Alice, it's getting late! Let's go home!˝ Dan said, and started walking.

˝Okay! Coming!˝ I walked up to him and we were on our way home.

I was sure we were gonna become great friends.

* * *

_Normal POV_

7 years later…

It was Saturday morning, 9 AM. I was sitting at the table making breakfast. Miyoko and Shinjorio went to work and Dan was still sleeping, so I was alone in the kitchen at the moment. I enjoy staying here with Kuso's, although I do miss my parents a lot. Dan and his parents are very kind people. They treat my like their own. And Dan and I became very good friends over these 7 years. We're both 15 now and on Monday is our first day of highschool. I'm very excited about that. As I finished preparing my breakfast I sat at the table and started eating. Then Dan woke up and came downstairs.

˝'Morning Alice.˝

˝Good morning, Dan.˝

˝You slept well?˝

˝Sure did. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you some people moved in to the house next door. Your mom said when you wake up that we both go there to welcome them and give them this basket.˝ Alice said.

˝New neighbours? Wonder who they are?˝ Dan said while making himself a breakfast. ˝Well, okay. Well, okay. We'll go as soon as I eat my breakfast.˝ Dan sat at the table and started eating.

˝Alright.˝ Alice finished her meal and got up taking dishes to a washing machine.

Few minutes later…

˝Okay! I'm done! Let's go meet these new neighbours!˝ Dan got up from his chair and Alice smiled.

They got out of the house and walked over to the house next door. Dan knocked on the door. ˝Coming!˝ A voice from inside yelled.

´That voice sounds familiar.´ Dan tought as he remember his best friend he hasn't seen in years.

˝Good mor…˝ The boy opened the door as his and Dan's eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the new chapter...**

**Hope you like it! Please review! :))**

**Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New Friends, Old Friends**

* * *

They got out of the house and walked over to the house next door. Dan knocked on the door. ˝Coming!˝ A voice from inside yelled.

´That voice sounds familiar.´ Dan tought as he remembered his best friend he hasn't seen in years.

˝Good mor…˝ The boy opened the door as his and Dan's eyes widened in shock. Alice blushed a bit as soon as she saw the raven-haired boy standing at the door. Seenig the exprecion on Dan's face she coud assume he knew the boy who was standing in front of them.

˝Shun? Is that really you?˝ Dan asked, looking at him, with his eyes widened.

˝Yeah, Dan. It really is me.˝ Shun smiled as Dan rushed over to him and hugged his old friend.

˝Oh, man! Shun…you're back. You're really….back!˝ Dan said, as few tear drops fell from his eyes.

˝Are you crying?˝ Shun asked, looking him in the eyes. Dan turned around, wipeing his tears away. ˝…No…˝ Alice giggled, seeing Dan being so emotional, and that's the moment Shun looked over at her. He was stunned. The first thing he noticed on her was her smile. Her beautiful smile. ´Oh, my God…who is she?´ Shun wondred as he gazed at her, while Dan was wipeing out his tears of joy.

˝See, Shun? I'm not crying!˝ Dan said turning to Shun with a big smile on. Shun didn't even pay attenton to Dan, he just gazed at the orange-haired girl who looked at him for a moment, and started blushing. ˝Shun, are you even listening to me?˝ Dan looked at him noticeing he's distracted. ˝Shun!?˝

˝Huh? What?˝ Shun wuckly turned to Dan.

˝You're ackting weird!˝ Dan said. Shun just looked at him. ˝Anyway, um…well…oh right! Let me inroduce you to Alice! Alice, this is my old friend Shun. Shun, this is Alice. She's been living with me and my parents for seven years now.˝

˝It's nice to meet you, Alice.˝ Shun said as they shook hands. Alice just smiled and blushed a little.

˝Oh, she's littly shy around new people, so…˝ Dan explained to Shun.

˝That's okay. I can be patient. I have a feeling we are going to be great friends Alice.˝ Shun smiled. ˝Thanks for the basket, guys. I have to help mom and grandfather with something, so I'll see you guys around. I'll be going to same school as you, so we'll be seing you two a lot. It's been great to see you again buddy, and it's been nice meeting you, Alice.˝ Shun smiled to them both as he walked into the house. They smiled back, and went back to the house.

_Alice's POV_

As we entered into the house, Dan walked to the couch, sat on it and sighed.

˝You okay, Dan?˝ I asked.

˝Yeah, I'm fine. I'm really glad that Shun came back.˝ Dan said with a smile on his face. He was really happy his friend came back. They must've been really great friends since he's so happy to see him again.

˝You two are childhood friends?˝ I asked as I sat next to him on the couch.

˝Yeah. We met in kindergarden. We were inseparable ever since. But then his mother got very sick. She had to go to surgery, so they moved away to America where she had an operation. And I haven't herd from him for 8 years.˝ Dan told me all that with sad tone. Shun mother was sick? I hope she's okay now. Where's Shun's dad? I haven't heard Dan mention him. I looked at Dan who seemed to be distant.

˝8 years? So he left a year before I came here?˝

˝Yeah. He wasn't my only friend. There were Runo, who moved to London. Marucho, who moved to New Zeland and Julie, who moved to Australia.˝ Dan said.

˝So all your friends moved?˝ I asked.

˝Yeah. I mean they didn't want to but…they had to because of their families.˝ Dan said looking very sad. I shouldn't have ask him about all this. Now he's sad.

˝I'm…sorry, Dan.˝

_Dan's POV_

˝I'm…sorry, Dan.˝ She said lowering her head. I look at her, not knowing why is she apologizeing.

˝Alice…why are you apologizeing?˝ I ask her.

˝Well…I asked you about Shun and everything and now you're sad. And…˝

Then I cut her of. ˝No, Alice it's not your fault I'm sad. I'm sad 'couse they left and I miss them. And I'll always miss them. And there is no need for you to apologize.˝ I tell her, looking her into the eyes. ˝Okay?˝ She nodds and smiles.

˝Oh, now I remembered. Your mom asked me to go to shop and buy smoe things. So I'm gonna go now.˝ Alice said and got up.

˝You want me to come with you?˝ I asked.

˝No, that's okay.˝ She replied picking up the list of things she had to buy.

˝You sure?˝

˝Yeah, I'm sure. You don't have to worry, Dan.˝ She said giggling. ˝I'll be back soon.˝ She said leaving the house.

_Shun's POV _

I just got out of the house to go for a walk when, on my way there I saw her. Alice. I walked up to her.

˝Alice! Hey Alice!˝ I called out to her and she turned around.

˝Hi.˝ She said. She had beautiful voice.

˝Where are you going?˝ I asked her.

˝To the shop.˝ She replied.

˝Oh. Mind if I join you? I have nothing better to do anyway.˝ I say scraching my neck with my left arm.

˝Sure. You can come with me.˝ She smiled and we were on our way to the shop.

˝So how long have you been liveing with Dan and his parents?˝ I asked.

˝7 years.˝

˝Oh. Why? Where are your parents?˝ I asked when she suddenly stopped and lowered her head. ˝You okay? Did I say something wrong? Alice?˝

˝I…I'm fine. I just don't wanna talk about that.˝ She said.

˝Oh, okay.˝

* * *

_Normal POV_

With Dan…

Dan was sitting on the couch, watching TV when door bell rang.

˝Who is it now?˝ Dan walked up to door and opened it.

˝Hi, Dan.˝ A raven haired woman greeted him.

˝Miss Kazami? Uh…hi.˝ Dan smiled.

˝I'm sorry if I bother you, could you tell your parents that I said thanks for the welvoming basket.˝

˝Sure.˝

˝Okay. Thenk you.˝ She smiled.

˝No problem.˝

˝Bye, Dan.˝

˝Bye Miss Kazami.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

In the shop…

Shun and I were in the shop, buying groceries. I was in one part of the shop and Shun went to check something. The I bumped into someone.

˝Ah! Hey wathc…˝ The boy snapped but then stopped for some reason when he saw me. I looked up and looked him in the eyes.

I remembered him.

˝You?˝ His eyes widened as well as mine.

˝Is that really you…˝


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. :))**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Dangerous Streets

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Shun and I were in the shop, buying groceries. I was in one part of the shop and Shun went to check something. Then I bumped into someone.

˝Ah! Hey wathc…˝ The boy snapped but then stopped for some reason when he saw me. I looked up and looked him in the eyes.

I remembered him.

* * *

_Normal POV_

˝You?˝ His eyes widened as well as hers.

˝Is that really you…˝ Alice gasped looking at the boy. ˝…Ace…?˝

He helped her get up. ˝Yeah. It really is me. Long time no see, huh, Alice?˝ Ace smiled gazing at her. ´This is a surprise. I never tought I'd see her again…´ He tought.

˝Too long.˝ She said lowering her head with a sad face on.

˝Is something wrong?˝ Ace asked worriedly.

˝Oh..no…everything's fine…˝ She looked at him with a smile.

He stared for a second. ´It's sure has been a long time since I saw that smile…´ He smiled. ˝So, Alice…˝ He was about to ask something when he got interrupted.

˝Hey, Alice…oh, hi there. Are you Alice's friend?˝ Shun asked the green-blue haired boy, who smiled at him.

˝Yeah. I'm Ace. Nice to meet you.˝ He reached out a hand towards the Shun.

˝I'm Shun. It's nice to meet you!˝ They shook hands.

˝You too…Shun.˝ As he let go of Shun's hand he turned away. ˝I have to go, now. See you around.˝ Ace looked at them over his sholder with a grin on his face and waved at them. They waved back as he turned his head away and walked away.

´I wonder what is Ace doing here?´ Alice tought as she watched Ace walking away.

˝Is he childhood friend of yours?˝ Shun asked her.

˝Huh? Oh, yeah. He is my childhood friend. Actually he was my only friend back in Moscow.˝ Alice answered with sad look in her eyes.

˝He was? Really? You had only one friend? How come?˝ Shun got confused and started asking all those questions.

˝Uh…well…˝ Alice didn't feel comfortable talking about her old life in Moscow.

Then Shun realized something. ˝Wait! You lived in Moscow? So, how come you live here now?˝ He asked more questions, and she felt even more uncomfortable.

˝Look, Shun…I…I'm sorry…but I still don't want to talk about my past. I'm sorry…˝ She said quietly.

˝Oh, It's okay. It was really insensitive of me to ask you all those questions! I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your feelings! I'm… really sorry, Alice.˝ Shun apologized and lowered his head. ˝I'm gotta go. I just remembered I had to take care of something! Bye, Alice!˝ He turned around and walked away.

˝Bye…Shun…˝ She watched him walk away and then continued shopping. As she bought everything, she left the shop and walked back home.

_Alice's POV _

I was walking back home, when I passed by an ally I heard noise's coming from that direction. I walked into the ally and I saw someone beating up some man, and there was also another person leaning against the wall, just watching.

I walked up closer, and then the person that stood by wall spotted me. ˝My, my. What do we have here?˝ He walked up to me, I could see him clearly. He looked older then me, he had white hair and red eyes. ˝What dose girl like you doing in a place like this, hmm?˝ He asked, getting really close to me. I was getting scared and I probably should have run, but the other guy is beating up that man. I had to do something.

˝I…˝ I was so scared I couldn't even speak.

˝What do you have in that purse? Money?˝ With his left hand he grabbed my right arm and with his right hand he grabbed my purse. He wanted the money. He's probably a thief. ˝Give me the money, my dear and I won't have to hurt you.˝ He said smirking, pulling a knife from his pocket. ˝C'mon girl! Give me the money!˝ He raised his voice and my heart jumped.

´That's….that's Alice! What is she doing here!? Damn it! I can't let him hurt her.´

˝Stop it, Shadow! Leave her alone! We got the money! Now, let's go!˝ The one who was beating up that poor man yelled and white-haired boy put his knife back into his pocket and let go og my arm and purse. He went up to the other and they started walking.

Before leaving, the one with white hair turned to me and smirked. ˝I really hope we'll meet again, beautiful! And don't tell anyone 'bout this 'cause then you'll be in big trouble…˝ He threatened me. I froze. I couldn't move.

˝Shadow! LET'S GO!˝ The other one shouted. I couldn't see who he was.

˝H..hel..p…˝ The man bearly spoke. He lay on the ground, he was whole bruised and beaten up. Poor man. He could have killed him. What horrible person would almost beat someone to death just for money.

I called the ambulance and they came as soon as possible and took the man to the hospital. Police came too.

˝You didn't see who did that to him?˝ Policeman asked me. I shook my head.

˝No. I'm sorry.˝

˝That's okay, kid. Good thing no one else got hurt.˝ He said.

˝Y…yeah.˝

˝You can go now.˝

˝Okay.˝

˝Oh, and kid!˝ He called out to me.

I turned around. ˝Yes?˝

˝In the future, it would be better if you don't walk on the streets alone! It's dangerous out here!˝ He said.

˝Oh, right! Thanks.˝ I smiled and he smiled back.

* * *

_Dan's POV _

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. ´Where is Alice? She should have been home by now. I hope nothing happened.´ I was getting worried. Shop wasn't that far from the house.

Then I heard someone knocking. I opened the door. ˝Shun?˝

˝Hey, Dan!˝ Shun smiled.

˝Hey, man! What brings you here?˝ Then I saw worried expretion on his face. ˝Is something wrong?˝ I asked.

˝Nothing. Just…I waned to check up, if Alice came back home…˝ He wanted to check is she was home? Was he with her? I was suddenly getting a weird feeling like something happened.

˝Wait! You were with her?˝

˝Yeah, and then I had to leave. I had something to take care of. I just wanted to make sure that she came back home, that's all.˝ Shun told me. I froze. She should have been home by now already. Something must have happened to her!

˝But, she's not home yet!˝ I snapped.

˝What!? It's been 15 minutes since I left the shop! You don't think…something bad happened to her?˝ Shun was getting even more worried by the second, as well as me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's new chapter! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Many Questions, No Answers

* * *

_Dan's POV_

I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. ´Where is Alice? She should have been home by now. I hope nothing happened.´ I was getting worried. Shop wasn't that far from the house.

Then I heard someone knocking. I opened the door. ˝Shun?˝

˝Hey, Dan!˝ Shun smiled.

˝Hey, man! What brings you here?˝ Then I saw worried expretion on his face. ˝Is something wrong?˝ I asked.

˝Nothing. Just…I waned to check up, if Alice came back home…˝ He wanted to check is she was home? Was he with her? I was suddenly got a weird feeling like something happened.

˝Wait! You were with her?˝

˝Yeah, and then I had to leave. I had something to take care of. I just wanted to make sure that she came back home, that's all.˝ Shun told me. I froze. She should have been home by now already. Something must have happened to her!

˝But, she's not home yet!˝ I snapped.

˝What!? It's been 15 minutes since I left the shop! You don't think…something bad happened to her?˝ Shun was getting even more worried by the second, as well as me.

˝Well we better go look for her!˝ I said rushing out and locking the door.

* * *

_Normal POV _

Dan and Shun were just on their way to look for Alice when they saw her coming towards the house.

They ran over to her.

˝Alice! Hey, Alice!˝

˝Uh…oh, hi guys.˝ She was still little shocked from what just happened to her in that ally few minutes ago. They both saw something was wrong.

˝Are you okay, Alice?˝ Dan asked looking at her.

˝I'm…I'm fine.˝ She smiled.

˝Where were you?˝ Shun asked.

˝I was in the shop. You were with me. What's with all the questions you two?˝ Alice asked them.

˝I came to Dan's house to check if you came back. And you still didn't. It passed 15 minutes since I left. And shop isn't that far away.˝ Shun pointed out.

´Should I tell them?´ Alice wondered. She didn't know what to do. To tell them? Or not?

˝Alice?˝

˝Um…well…I…umm…there was little girl and her cat couldn't get of the tree so I…helped her.˝ Alice lied. ´I can't tell them. They'd worry to much.´

´Little girl's cat stuck on the tree, huh? She's obviously lying. She was never got at it, anyway. Why would she lie? What happened?´ Dan was now sure something was wrong. He looked at her and he could see she was scared.

* * *

_Shun's POV _

˝Um…well…I…umm…there was little girl and her cat couldn't get of the tree so I…helped her.˝ Alice said.

I don't know her for very long, but could tell she was lying. And I Dan did too. I don't understand why, but maybe she'll tell us when she wanted to.

˝It's nice of you te do such a nice thing for that little girl.˝ I smiled at her.

˝Yeah.˝ Dan smiled too. ˝We better go inside.˝ Dan said.

˝Okay. Well I gotta go home you two. I'll see you later.˝ I waved at them.

˝Bye Shun.˝

˝Bye.˝

Both of them waved back. I entered the house and went upstairs to my room. For some reason I couldn't get Alice out of my head.

Her eyes, her hair, her voice, her smile…

She is so nice and kind. Such a good person.

I don't know much about her or her past, but I know one thing…I want to get to know her.

* * *

Somewhere else…

In an old abandon house.˝We're back!˝ Shadow yelled out entering into the house followed by Ace.

˝Took you long enough.˝ Blue haired woman hissed.

˝We would have been done sooner is SOMEONE didn't try to hit on a girl and treathend her.˝ Ace said leaning against the wall.

˝What happened?˝ A boy with light green hair asked.

˝I wasn't hitting on her you idiot! I was trying to get the money! I mean that is our job!˝ Shadow said turning to Ace who looked mad.

˝Our targets are rich men! Not teenage girls!˝ Ace snapped.

˝Oh, do you maybe know that girl? Oh, little Ace is in love…˝ Shadow chuckled.

˝You…!˝ Ace was about to punch Shadow when Hydron steeped in.

˝Enoug! Both of you!˝ He walked towards them. ˝Shadow, you know what we agreed on. Only to steal from rich! So no more attacking teenage girls or kids! You got it!?˝ Hydron turned to Shadow.

˝Yes, boss.˝ Shadow said.

˝And you Ace, if you don't want your friends to get hurt you better do as we say. Am I clear!?˝ Then he turned to Ace.

˝Yes.˝ Ace said.

˝Good.˝ Hydrond turned and walked away.

* * *

In Kuso's hose…

Alice was in her room lying on the bed. Then she heard someone knocking.

˝Alice? Can I come in?˝ Dan asked.

˝Yes.˝ Alice answered. As he came in she sat up. ˝Do you need anything?˝ She looked at him.

˝Alice…what happened?˝ He asked.

˝What do you mean?˝

˝On the way home from the shop. Something happened, didn't it?˝

She lowered her head.

˝Alice, answer me!˝ Dan demanded.

˝Nothing happened!˝ She said. ˝Why are you so sure something happened?˝

˝I know you, Alice. I know that you don't like to lie. I know when something's wrong or when something's bothering you. I know when you're lying and I know you were never good at lying. So spill it out,Alice! What happened!?˝ Dan asked again raising her voice.

She lowered her head, her eyes started to fill up with tears. ˝I'm sorry…Dan…˝

˝Sorry for what?˝ Dan asked, he was getting even more worried now.

˝I'm sorry…I…can't tell you.˝


	5. ATHORS NOTE-PLEASE READ THIS!

**ATHORS NOTE!**

* * *

Hello everybody,

I know I haven't updated my stories for a while, some for long time and I truly apologize for that (I'm really really really sorry!), but I want you to know that I will still be updateing those stories (all that are still not finished). So you don't have to worry. But I will be updating slower because I'll be busy with school and everything else.

I also want to thank everyone who read, followed or favorited my stories or profile and everyone who reviewed. Thenk you very much :)

Who ever has a question about stories, you can PM me, and you can PM me if you just wanna talk.:))

And when I finish all stories I have to finish I will publish new ones...I just wanted everyone to know that... ;))

* * *

I REPEAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY, ALL STORIES I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET WILL BE UPDATED AND FINISHED, I PROMISE! :)

* * *

THIS NOTE IS PUBLISHED ON ALL STORIES THAT AREN'T FINISHED!

* * *

Take care everyone! :)


End file.
